


Hongbin's Day (Year of 1993)

by Kim Yoon Chan (Oziller)



Series: The BTOVIXX family [2]
Category: BTOB, VIXX
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M, family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oziller/pseuds/Kim%20Yoon%20Chan
Summary: A panic and flustered Leo calls Eunkwang at 5 in the morning...





	Hongbin's Day (Year of 1993)

**Author's Note:**

> another short drabble for this series... enjoy :)

The next time Eunkwang got a phone call from Leo, it was around five in the morning. His phone had shrilled in the silent house and Eunkwang was quick to answer it albeit still half awake. He didn't want the noise to wake his kids at this time.

_Leo had been in a frantic mess and he didn't know who else to call when all his options were either too far away or not free to help. So he called his close friend, Eunkwang._

"Yoboseyo?" Eunkwang's sleepy voice answered the phone.

"Eunkwang-ah! I really need your help, please..." just from his voice and breathing alone, Eunkwang could tell Leo was panicking.

"Leo-ssi, calm down...what's going on?" he asked as he sits up, fully alert, ready to help his friend. Minhyuk at this point, had woken and was watching Eunkwang intently as he was on the phone.

"The baby's coming early and I need to take Hakyeon to the hospital but I haven't got anyone to look after Ken...can you take care of him for me??" Eunkwang turned to Minhyuk and mouthed to him that the baby was coming.

"Of course we'll look after him, just send him over. Don't hurry yourself, just stay calm and look after Hakyeon...and try not to forget anything. Actually, best leave your keys with us in case you do forget..." Eunkwang told him and he's almost sure he heard a sigh of relief come from Leo.

"Thank you so much!" Leo thanked him and he couldn't help but laugh.

"Drive carefully ok? We'll see you in a bit..."

When Leo and Hakyeon arrived, Eunkwang quickly helped Leo bring baby Ken into the house while Minhyuk sat in the car with Hakyeon and helping him keep distratcted from any pains. It didn't take long until Leo came back out, looking much calmer than he did when he arrived.

"You're going to do great...Leo will help..." Minhyuk gave him words of encouragement before he got out the car and watched it drive off. Eunkwang walked Minhyuk back inside and when he got to the nursery, he noticed that baby Ken was sleeping in the same crib as Hyunsik.

That morning, Changsub walked into the nursery to see another baby in his brother's crib.

"Aww baby Kenken...cute Kenken..." he whispered as he poked his hand through the bars.

"Subbie, don't do that...you'll wake baby Ken. Come out and help make milk ok?" Eunkwang said as he crouched down beside Changsub.

"Appa, why Kenken here?" his son had asked him with such curiosity.

"Because Kenken's little brother is coming, so we have to look after him until he does," he answered as simple as he could. Changsub nodded his head and followed his appa out to help with the milk.

Baby Hongbin was  born at 01.27 that afternoon, and needless to say both familes were beyond happy.


End file.
